One Evening's Masquerade
by moonspark
Summary: Misao wants to get Aoshi's attention through a cunning plan of hers. Okay it might not be cunning but it does involve old drunk men. Rated PG13 for language and slight mature situations.
1. Part I

One Evening's Masquerade ****

One Evening's Masquerade

Notes: This poem is going to be primarily done in Misao's POV unless noted otherwise. If you have any questions or comments feel free to communicate them to me through the review option. Thank you and please enjoy my poemfic. 

Part I 

Disclaimer: I don't own Aoshi or Misao. They were created by the genius that created RK.

My Beloved, Why are you so quiet?

You're always still - handsomely quiet.

No! You will step into the light tonight-

Yes! Even if I have to spark a flame.

Your smile that would be an enticing sight;

The ultimate tactic to win the game!

Dash to my room, I'll be victorious!

I loosen my uniform; the ribbon

That ties - unravel that tangled ribbon,

That native cuff that keeps my hair bound.

I pinch my cheeks and write a little note

Telling my sweet that I have to be found.

A private talk in the garden, I quote

Vaguely. Not told but results glorious!

Nervously tense while down that I go.

Your love I dreamt as to your door I go.

The door glides open without effort.

I plead with the gods to keep you busy, 

For time is borrowed and it's your court

I hope to gain, as for my victory,

I lay down the weapon I have crafted.

Thus begin those plans which I have drafted.


	2. Part II

One Evening's Masquerade ****

One Evening's Masquerade

Notes: This poem is going to be primarily done in Misao's POV unless noted otherwise. If you have any questions or comments feel free to communicate them to me through the review option. Thank you and please enjoy my poemfic. 

**** Part II 

Disclaimer: Yet again, I stress that I do NOT own any of these characters portrayed here. I just 

mess with them for the fun of it. :)

There! In that garden - I wait patiently.

Here! For my whole life - I wait patiently.

I listen for your approach - Approach me!

Take me, kisses that are and are not chaste;

My heart thunders with that thought, It's not free

From you grasp. No more I lay it to waste.

I want to keep that grasp and show you it.

Turning around, I see you standing there.

Nothing said - just stoically standing there.

My cheeks turn to great hot flesh as your eyes,

Those frosty blue razors, slash through my heart.

Tell him! Say that which causes those deep sighs.

Mischievious little imp, Play your part!

I wished for this, Proceed! Do not quit!

What scares me so? His stolid expression,

I wish you would change. Horrid expression!

My name- a question that came from your lips.

That's all? Waste your breathe not but waste your thoughts!

I wish I knew them. This as well, what strips

Away human emotions, and what knots

A girl's existance into that great task.

I shall do it; I'll shatter that damn mask!


	3. Part III

One Evening's Masquerade ****

One Evening's Masquerade

Notes: This poem is going to be primarily done in Misao's POV unless noted otherwise. If you have any questions or comments feel free to communicate them to me through the review option. Thank you and please enjoy my poemfic. 

**** Part III 

Disclaimer: Well we all know that I was not creative enough to come up with any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin and I do not own any of them...though I wish I did..uhhhh hehehe. 

"What are you thinking, Aoshi-sama?

What am I to you, Aoshi-sama?"

What more would it take to make him lustful?

"Misao…" he whispers with – was that lust?

He's not moving – "Am I not beautiful?"

"No, It's not that." He turns and leave he must 

Not! Forever stay by my side, stay here!

I can't allow myself to stand idle.

No more will I be quiet and idle.

"Then why?" I ask him with all my temper.

"Your heart belongs to a more worthy man –

He's not here like you think," he says further.

I'll hold on with all the strength I can.

"It's the girl, not the monster, that you fear."

"The girl?" he asks. "Yes! I AM a woman.

The girl – that illusion – hides the woman."

Go, Leave, leave the rest for him to think through. 

I'll push your thoughts out by cramming more in,

I'm sick of our old game, let's start anew.

"Don't say anything." I say as I spin

Around. A smile is my celebration;

A baffled man is my best creation!


	4. Part IV

One Evening's Masquerade ****

One Evening's Masquerade

Notes: This poem is going to be primarily done in Misao's POV unless noted otherwise. If you have any questions or comments feel free to communicate them to me through the review option. Thank you and please enjoy my poemfic. 

****

Part IV (aka Will it ever stop?! JK)

Disclaimer: WE all know who created Rurouni Kenshin and its characters...and it wasn't me *sobs*

"Aoshi-sama, I'll be back later.

Don't fret, though it's late, I'll return later."

I snicker as I imagine the look

That he made - slightly uplifted eyebrow.

The time - extreme amount of time - it took

To change places. Now I have the know-how

To alter our positions, Yes! Look, Look!

I know what frustrates you. Desired bliss!

And now reason brings me to an old bar,

And I wait at the counter of that bar.

To know what men really want, ask a male.

So I sit at the shabby countertop,

This is not easy, but I cannot fail.

I greet the men and conversations stop.

Fear will not triumph at a time like this.

I order sake, and all the men laugh.

I ask for some assistance, and they laugh.

Temper building, anger rising - That's it!

The old farts are still laughing around me!

I stand up, yet one forces me to sit

With a mocking smile, Now, I'm angry!

"You see now what I can do, little girl?

Is this the help that you want, little girl?"


	5. Part V

One Evening's Masquerade ****

One Evening's Masquerade

Notes: This poem is going to be primarily done in Misao's POV unless noted otherwise. If you have any questions or comments feel free to communicate them to me through the review option. Thank you and please enjoy my poemfic. 

**** Part V 

Disclaimer: You know the schpeal. I don't own rurouni kenshin or any of thecharacters...I just love manipulating with their heads though. Muahahahahahahaha *evil laugh*

Little Girl?! I cannot believe these men!

Words, cruel obscenities, Oh...I...damn men!

I grab the jerk and throw him to the ground,

Knees and elbows pin him with all my weight.

"Don't call me 'little girl' or I WILL pound

You to a pulp." As I sit there and wait,

For a reply, The men – all – cheer me on.

The men pat me and grin while they lift me.

They help the geezer. And then, sit with me.

It was all just a test - Now I belong.

Their jovial chatter embraces me;

A vulgar group, but I part of their throng. 

"What's wrong?" one asks and I tell the story

Of my life, from infancy and so on.

"Will you help me to become a lady?

Onegai! I need to be a lady."

Wrinkled, worried expressions, quite fatherly,

Peer at me. They stay quiet while thinking.

One man replies: "We'll help though we truly

Don't know if it will work." I was floating

-Spinning around with mirth on the bar floor

-Dancing in merriment out the front door.


	6. Part VI

One Evening's Masquerade ****

One Evening's Masquerade

Notes: This poem is going to be primarily done in Misao's POV unless noted otherwise. If you have any questions or comments feel free to communicate them to me through the review option. Thank you and please enjoy my poemfic. 

****

Part VI

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just play with them like little dolls and if I did own them I would put them on my head and do a jig for joy!! I know. I'm a weird person *sigh* ^^;;

In a kimono, I stand at his door-

With little precious to guard at his door.

Nervousness creeps in me...while clad in swag,

I stay there battling with my courage.

Known to me the kimono tries to sag.

I cannot move while my emotions rage 

And wrack my body with thoughts of doubt.

This isn't my style, I realize now.

I need to cease my fears, I realize how.

With heavy heart and busy mind, I walk

To the kitchen to settle both organs.

Once there, I sip some sake from a crock.

I return with the sake in my hands.

Fear returns - and my throat appears more drought.

I emptied that damn bottle of sake.

With blurry vengeance, I smash the sake.

The sound chases me from intended course.

In my room I hide huddled in the dark,

Littering my bet money in remorse,

Feeling anger increase...Wait! There's a spark

Of light filling my room. Who can be there?

I turn my head and at my door, he's there.


End file.
